


One Apple Pie Please (With A Side Of Unconsolealbe Sobbing)

by maliciouslycreative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Drunk Shiro (Voltron), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, In The Sense That Keith Tries To Console A Drunk Stranger At 2AM, M/M, McDonald's, mentioned past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: Keith has seen a lot of things at his shitty job working at McDonald's. However he's certainly never before seen a ridiculously handsome, tall, and muscular man crying at the self service machine.





	One Apple Pie Please (With A Side Of Unconsolealbe Sobbing)

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon got out of hand again in the Sword and Sheith server. I did it to myself though. I posted the prompt "Modern day AU: Keith is the unfortunate soul working thr graveyard shift at McDonalds and Shiro shows up drunk at 2AM (with or without friends, your choice)." and then went and wrote a whole fucking fic. Why am I like this????

Keith's been at McDonald's for 3 years now. It's not the most glamorous job but at this point he's a manager overnights so it does have his perks. Like he gets to tell Lance what to do and sometimes Lance even listens. 

In his time he's seen a lot of things. Weird orders, weirder people, and pretty much any bodily fluid imaginable in a myriad of increasingly horrifying combinations. But tonight’s a first, he’s never before seen a ridiculously handsome, tall, and muscular man crying at the self service machine. Lance gave him a look that said "you're the manager, you deal with this" and with a sigh Keith stepped out from behind the counter and headed over to the crying man.

"Sir, can I help you?"

The man spun, wobbled and Keith almost reached out to steady him but at the last second the man stuck out a hand and steadied himself against the self service machine. "There isn't any apple pie!" He wailed.

"We don't have apple pie right now." 

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say because the man started crying again.

"Geeze. Ok. Let's just..." Keith tentatively put a hand on the man's arm and tried to steer him towards the nearest table. He locked eyes with Lance and mouthed "napkins". Shooting Keith finger guns Lance hurried to grab napkins. 

"Ok, just sit down-" the man slumped heavily into the plastic chair and Keith was momentarily concerned that the shitty chair would buckle under his considerable bulk. Lance thrust a handful of napkins into Keith's hand then hurried back behind the counter and out of sight. Coward.

"Here." Keith handed one of the napkins to the man and set the others on the table. 

The man stared drunkenly at the napkin for several seconds before he brought it to his nose and blew.

"Better?" Keith asked as he sat in the chair next to the man.

"Yah." He croaked. 

"Good. Cool. So is there anything else I can get for you? We have blueberry pie and it's... well it's ok. Or maybe an ice cream cone?"

"I'm lactose int..." the man's face screwed up as he tried to figure out how to say intolerant. He gave up and shrugged.

"Ok, no ice cream. Got it.”

They sat in excruciatingly awkward silence for nearly a minute until Keith gave up and stood up. "Well if there's anything I can-"

The man grabbed Keith by the arm. "I'm Shiro! And sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm a mess. I just.... I wanted a pie."

Keith smiled "I'm Keith. And it's ok. Everything’s good, as long as you don't puke. If you have to puke do it in the bathroom ok?"

Shiro paled slightly but nodded his head. 

"I'm gonna be right back, ok?" Keith started edging towards the counter. 

"Ok!" Shiro said then slumped onto the table.

As soon as Keith stepped behind the counter Lance reappeared. "Soooo, what's beefcake's story?"

"WHAT?" Keith clamped a hand over his mouth and stared at Lance in horror.

"I mean, once he's done crying then he's like real cute. And look at those thighs."

"Oh my god." Keith dragged his hand down his face. Deciding that he wanted nothing to do with this conversation Keith went for the cooler where they kept the juices. He grabbed an apple juice and was about to head out to check on Shiro again when he backtracked and grabbed a strawberry pie just in case. 

"Make sure to get his number!" Lance yelled as Keith went back to the table. 

Keith almost flipped him off but at the last second he remembered he was a manager and he should probably at the very least try to be somewhat professional.

Shiro had his phone out and was squinting down at the screen. As Keith got closer he noticed there was some serious concentration tongue going on. It was pretty adorable. 

"How you doing, buddy?" Keith set the juice and pie in front of Shiro.

Glancing at the pie Shiro's face lit up. "Apple pie!" He grabbed for the pie package and ripped it open. Before Keith could even say anything Shiro had half of it shoved in his mouth. Shiro paused, and turned surprised eyes on Keith as he slowly chewed at the pie.

"Turns out we had some strawberry so I thought that might be ok?"

"Ahhhhh," some pie crumbs fell onto Shiro's shirt and oh sweet baby jesus Keith had not noticed how big his chest was. Shit, this guy was ripped. Maybe he should ask Shiro for his number....

Cheeks reddening Keith looked away. Anywhere was good. His eyes landed on the Ronald McDonald statue. Maybe the statue that haunted his dreams would quell his thirst. Worked like a charm.

"So, you going to be ok now?" Keith gestured at the phone Shiro had abandoned in favour of the pie. "You need help calling someone?"

Shiro looked down at the phone and his face fell. "I wanted to call Adam but he's gone. He dumped me.”

"I'm sorry man." Keith tried his best to smile at Shiro but really, what was he supposed to say to this?

"And my grandpa's dead." 

Jesus christ, he was definitely out of his element now. This guy must be having a seriously shitty week. Keith didn’t blame him for being drunk at 2AM on a Tuesday. 

After what was probably too long of a silence Keith managed to squeak out an "Oh shit I'm so sorry." 

"When I was sad my grandpa always bought me apple pie so I wanted apple pie." Shiro looked up at Keith and Keith could see the tears forming again. 

"I brought you apple juice!" Keith picked up the juice and thrust it at Shiro whose face thankfully brightened.

"Thank you, Beef."

Keith let the name slide. The guy was obviously having a rough night.

The door slammed open and a guy hurried in. "Oh my god, there you are Shiro!" He practically flew across the restaurant until he was leaned over Shiro, inspecting him to see if he was alright.

"Matt!" Shiro's face lit up. "I have juice!"

Matt let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Shiro. "You sure do, buddy." He then stood up and turned to look at Keith. Eyes widening slightly as he looked Keith up and down he asked, "Aren't you Katie's friend?"

Keith squinted at Matt and then recognition dawned on him. "Yah, you're her brother, right?"

Matt grinned. "Yah." He pointed at Shiro over his shoulder with his thumb. "Hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"It's alright. He mostly just cried." Keith stepped closer and whispered to Matt. "When he's feeling better tell him I really am sorry about his boyfriend and his grandpa."

Face screwing up in confusion Matt glanced at Shiro and then back to Keith. "What?"

"He was talking about some guy named Adam? And then said his grandpa died?" 

"Oh!" Matt let out a laugh. "Adam left him like a year ago. and his grandpa died in 2009." 

Keith's mouth dropped open. 

Shiro was trying and failing to open the foil top on the apple juice. Mutely and with a practiced hand Keith pulled the cup away, opened the top, and put a straw in it before handing it back to Shiro who absolutely beamed up at him.

Matt looked back at Shiro. "Yo, dumbass, why did you get drunk?"

Shiro's face screwed up as he concentrated on thinking. "It’s Adam's birthday." 

Matt let out a sigh. "Anyway, you can get back to work. I'll take it from here. Does he owe you anything for the snacks?"

"Yah, uhh just come by the register when you leave and I'll ring him up."

"Thanks, Keith." Matt smiled. 

"Thanks Beef!" Shiro yelled as Keith headed back behind the counter.

As soon as Keith got behind the counter again Lance suddenly appeared, smirk on his face. "So, Beef."

"I fucking hate you." Keith groaned.

Laughing Lance pushed Keith towards the break room. "Take 5. Pretty sure you need it, man."

It's 2 weeks later that Keith got the texts from the unknown number. He almost didn’t read it because he fucking hates spam texts and it woudln't be the first time that Lance had signed him up for some annoying text promotion. But then he got another, and another, and well ok fuck this person needs to calm the fuck down with the texts.

unknown number: Hey, this is the drunk guy from the other week. Apparently my friend is your friend's older brother? I hope this isn't weird. Well it's weird, but hopefully not too weird? Anyway I wanted to say I'm sorry for my behavior. I'm normally not like that it was just a really bad night and you or any person in the service industry doesn't deserve to deal with that. Thank you for your kindness and patience. I will be contacting your head office to tell them how exemplary your service was and I hope you are rewarded appropriately. 

Unknown Number: Also I'm really sorry for calling you Beef repeatedly.

Unknown Number: Shit, Matt just pointed out that you probably get a lot of drunk people in a night. I was the guy that cried about the apple pie. 

Unknown Number: Don't feel obligated to respond. I just wanted you to know I was sorry. I would offer to buy you dinner to make it up to you if you want. 

Unknown Number: Thanks again Beef.

Unknown Number: KEITH

Unknown Number: I’m going to go die of embarrassment again now

Keith laughed. Sure this guy was kind of a mess but he was sweet. He couldn’t seem to keep the grin off his face as he typed out "sure, I'd love dinner. I'm off Thursday." 

Shiro: That sounds great to me! I even promise not to cry this time. 

Keith: I know this great diner with amazing apple pie

Shiro: A man after my own heart!

Shiro: Oh god I’m coming on really strong. I’m so sorry. 

Shiro: I swear this isn’t a date.

Shiro: Unless you want this to be a date?

Keith: I’m good either way but if I had to choose would pick date

Shiro: Wow. Ok then! I look forward to seeing you Thursday!!!

Keith smiled. Maybe this shitty job was actually good for something. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com/), [pillowfort,](https://www.pillowfort.social/maliciouslycreative) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/a_soppon)!
> 
> I absolutely love comments and love to respond to them so please leave one if you want! And it's ok if it's weeks/months/years later, I will still love it and you owo


End file.
